


Not the Best Solution

by BabyBarnOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Cum Play, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Very Dominant Alpha, Voyeurism, alpha voice, beta hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBarnOwl/pseuds/BabyBarnOwl
Summary: Shiro had never had a rut before, and maybe he should have noticed the signs. Someone should have, but no one did, least of all Lance and Keith, who decided to see if Shiro was okay.Shiro, always the leader, decided that now was a good time to discipline the two of them, which wasn’t the rut talking, he was just doing what a good alpha would do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background info about the world this fic is set in.
> 
> Shiro is an Alpha who's never had a rut. Ruts only happen when an alpha spends a prolonged period with an omega they're attracted to and nothing sexual happens.
> 
> Lance and Keith are Omegas
> 
> Hunk's a Beta
> 
> Pidge is also an Alpha
> 
> Alpha voice is when an alpha gives a command and they enforce it using their scent (which in turn forces the omega to obey. It can often happen involuntarily)
> 
> Porn next chapter, so much porn.

Shiro was so done with their shit. 

Lance and Keith would not stop bickering, and it was getting worse. They were in love with each other, anyone could see that, and they’d both only just realised it. Instead of doing the sane thing and confessing, or at least trying to get along, every blush or sideways glance turned into an argument. 

“What are you looking at mullet-head?” Lance asked, he’d caught Keith staring at him for the fourth-time today. They were in the lounge, taking a break, and Keith had been admiring Lance with a small contented smile on his face. The moment Lance had called him out a scowl spread across his features.

“The wall, don’t flatter yourself,” Keith snapped back. Pidge looked up from her laptop, ready to enjoy another fight.

Lance laughed, “got a crush on it?”

Keith rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, “yes, Lance, I have a crush on the wall.”

“Oooo, Keith has a crush on the wall! Keith has a crush on the wall! Keith has a crush on the wall!” Lance yelled out, turning to Hunk for support.

“Would you shut-,” Keith tried to say, but Lance began to yell harder.

“Keith has a crush on the wall! Keith has a crush on the wall!”

“Shut up!” Keith yelled. Shiro held back a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. What were they? Five?

“Keith has a crush on the wall!”

“I said shut up!” Keith shouted, grabbing Lance’s shirt. Shiro could feel a headache starting.

“You shut up,” Lance retorted.

“Why don’t you make me?” Keith growled, and a dash of pink spread across Lance’s face, before he shoved Keith away. Which Keith took as the start of a fight, so he lunged back at Lance.

Shiro gave in to the compulsion and groaned into his hand as he watched them. He knew he should stop them, but he’d already broken up three physical fights, and had to stop five verbal ones today. He couldn’t take much more of this, and no one else was helping. Pidge clearly enjoyed the fights, and Hunk always took Lance’s side. Allura and Coran seemed to have come to the conclusion that this was normal human courting behaviour, not matter how much Shiro tried to convince them it wasn’t.

Shiro growled in frustration.

The room went silent. He looked up to see what had stopped them, everyone was looking at him.

“You okay Shiro?” Hunk asked, he had his arms raised slightly, palms splayed out flat towards Shiro.

Shiro blinked in confusion, “yeah, fine, why?”

“You growled,” Keith said. He sounded breathless. It took Shiro a moment to process that, then a blush of embarrassment spread across his face. He hadn’t realised he’d done it.

“Shi- Sorry! I didn’t mean to-,” He apologised, feeling mortified. Only brutes growled, and then only to other alpha’s, not to omega’s. His mother had always taught him that no alpha worth anything growled at an omega. It was an antiquated idea, one that came from the belief that you should never hit an omega, but it had been ingrained in Shiro from a very young age. Shiro believed that if you were going to hit someone, but their gender, or secondary gender, stopped you, then you didn’t have a good enough reason to hit them. Despite this, there was something about growling, and how it connected with alpha’s enforcing their will on omega’s that kept his mother’s stern, yet old fashioned, advice stuck in his mind.

Shiro’s flustered apology dispelled the tension in the room, and Lance backed off from Keith.

“I shouldn’t have been so loud, my bad,” he said, voice husky as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Shiro swallowed thickly at the sight.

‘He’s submitting to you’ a little voice in Shiro’s head said, ‘he’s yours.’

The sudden thought made Shiro freeze. ‘Yours’ it sounded so appealing, but it was possessive in a primal alpha way. Something that Shiro tried not be. Besides, Lance and Keith wanted each other. They could never be his.

“It’s fine,” Shiro said, “I just- I need to blow off some steam, get rid of a little frustration.”

“I think we all do. There’s been some extra frustration lately,” Pidge concurred, staring at Lance and Keith as she emphasised her words.

Shiro gave her a knowing smile, which she returned, before he added, “I’m going to head to the training deck, beat everything out into one of the gladiators.”

Lance sniggered, clearly making a dirty joke out of Shiro’s words.

Keith rolled his eyes and muttered, “I’ll join you.”

“Oh! Me too,” Lance piped up, grin on his face. Keith’s look soured, but he didn’t object.

“Anyone else want to join?” Shiro asked, looking to Pidge and Hunk. He secretly hoped they would, alone time with Lance and Keith would make more headaches, especially if it involved training.

“Yeah, sure. Why don’t we make it a group thing?” Hunk said, probably out of sympathy for Shiro’s soon to be plight. Pidge nodded, but she didn’t look enthusiastic. 

“Team exercise it is then,” Shiro announced. With thinly veiled distaste Pidge put her computer aside and slid off the couch, before heading towards the training room. Hunk, Lance, and Keith followed after her out of the room, and Shiro bought up the rear.

The training room was empty when they got there. For a moment, everyone paused, unsure of what to do. Allura and Coran were the only ones who know how to summon or set the gladiator levels. They had yet to show any of the Paladins.

“We’ll do some one to one sparing,” Shiro instructed, making the quick decision not the bother either of the alteans. The team nodded in acceptance, but before Keith or Lance could make the disastrous decision to fight one another Shiro interjected.

“Keith, you’re with me. Hunk, Lance, you two pair up. Pidge you mind sitting out this round?” Shiro asked, giving her a sly smile as she clearly did not mind.

“Oh, what a shame,” she drawled sarcastically before plopping herself down next to the wall, “I’ll referee.”

“Sure,” Shiro agreed, knowing that she would do nothing of the sort.

Lance was pouting as he asked, “we’re going to switch partners later, right?”

‘Damn’ Shiro couldn’t help but think. He really didn’t want to have to break up the inevitable real physical fight that Lance and Keith sparing would cause.

“After a couple of rounds I’ll swap with Hunk,” he answered, and that seemed to brighten Lance’s mood enough that he didn’t push the issue, at least not at the moment.

“Bayard’s?” Keith asked, and Shiro shook his head, “okay, but no arm then.”

Shiro chuckled lightly, “no light up arm. I’m not fighting you one handed.”

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“Afraid I’ll hurt your pride too much when I beat you,” Shiro quipped, before lunging at him. Keith spun to the side, out of Shiro’s path, but he’d been expecting that, and was already putting on the breaks, changing his momentum towards Keith again.

Shiro used his foot to pivot, bringing his still moving leg around into a roundhouse kick. In that short time, Keith had lunged forwards as well. Causing them to collide, thigh hitting upper arm.

If Keith had been taller, or stronger, he might have won that clash. Instead Shiro bought Keith crashing to the floor. He had a momentary advantage, and he clung to that.

Slamming his foot into the ground he regained his balance, and then dove for Keith, knees hitting the ground either side of Keiths thighs. With trained and unfortunately well experienced hands Shiro grabbed Keiths arms, pulling them back to trap them against his lower back, and then using his own weight to keep them in place.

“I win,” Shiro said, words forming around a grin.

Keith grunted in disagreement and twisted, testing Shiro’s hold. In response, his grip tightened, and he pushed more of his weight onto Keith, pinning him into the floor.

That earned Shiro a second grunt, and Keith squirmed, trying to push himself up. He only succeeded in pushing himself against Shiro.

The display sent blood pooling to Shiro’s groin. Something he was sure Keith could feel, but the omega pushed back harder, surprising Shiro, and causing him to loosen his grip slightly. It gave Keith the chance to wriggle forwards, out from under Shiro’s full weight. His heart picked up at the realisation that his prey was getting free. He gripped tighter, pulled Keith back, and surged himself forwards, slamming his full weight against Keith as he ground down against him.

If Keith hadn’t felt how hard he was before he had to now, Shiro made sure of it.

“Stay down,” Shiro growled, gripping harder, pressing harder. He could feel Keith panting beneath him, fast and deep.

He leaned in closer, face hovering over Keith’s neck, where tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form.

“Shiro?”

His head snapped up to stare directly into Hunk’s concerned face. Suddenly, the realisation of what he was doing hit him.

He pulled his chest weight back and let go of Keith’s arms.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No…I’m…fine,” Keith replied, breathless. He didn’t try to push himself up off the floor, and Shiro had the sudden urge to grind. Which made him realise that, although he’d let go of Keith, his hard dick was still pressed against Keith’s ass.

A flush of embarrassment shot across Shiro’s cheeks, and he nearly jumped off Keith.

“Sorry! I didn’t realise-,” he paused as Keith still didn’t get up off the floor, “Keith, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied weakly, his arms slumped along his lower back as his chest heaved against the floor.

Hunk cleared his throat, “I think you put a little too much command in your voice,” he said gently, making Shiro go a deeper shade of red. He had-

“Ignore it! Ignore the order! I’m so sorry Keith. I’m so, so sorry,” Shiro blabbered. He had just done everything he hated in alpha’s. Gone against everything he prided himself in.

Keith slowly got himself from off the floor. He shook his head at Hunk’s outstretched hand, opting for his own hands and feet.

From the side, Lance snorted, “way to go Keith, you’ve made Shiro feel like a dick.” 

Keith glared at Lance, but it lacked its usual sharpness. More guilt pooled in Shiro’s stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro started again.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it Shiro,” Keith replied, face pink as he refused to look at the alpha. Shiro’s flush paled, and a lump caught in his throat.

“You don’t need to feel bad, Shiro. Keith is the one being a dick here,” Lance said. Voice laced with annoyance. Shiro gave him a disbelieving look.

“I heard the alpha command too, did you see me lying on the floor?” Lance clarified.

“The command wasn’t directed at you,” Keith bit back.

“I still felt the effects. We’ve both had training to resist the effects alpha commands. You just wanted-.”

“Just shut it!” Keith suddenly yelled. Lance smirked back at him.

Shiro swallowed his guilt, and stepped in as peacekeeper again.

“That’s enough. We’ve all got different tolerance levels,” Shiro paused and looked between the two of the, who glared at each other, “I think we all need to cool off. Trainings over, get to the showers.”

“Sure,” Lance said, sounding suspiciously amiable, “you’re coming too, right Keith? Not like you’ve got a reason not to.” His eyes flicked down and then back up as he spoke.

Keith’s glare grew stronger as he gritted out, “’course I am.”

“I’m going to skip, I’ve got stuff to work on, and I didn’t actually do any training,” Pidge said, speaking up from where she’d been watching them by the wall. Shiro had almost forgotten that she was there.

“That’s fine, see you later,” he said, not missing the light blush that coloured her cheeks.

“Let’s go,” Hunk said, tugging at Lance’s sleeve, pulling him in the direction of the showers, that was situated next to the training room.

Shiro followed after them, and Keith trailed behind.

The showers were communal, without any barriers between the showerheads, or any patricians in changing rooms.

They’d showered together before, but it was usually when they were so exhausted they could barely stand, so thoughts about how naked the others were barely entered their minds, or at least that’s how it usually was for Shiro.

Now with full energy, and after his display with Keith, Shiro was feel significantly more self-conscious about the whole situation. Keith seemed to share his feelings as the red Paladin was taking his clothes off in the far corner of the room, with his back turned to the rest of them.

Lance, in contrast, had practically ripped off his clothes, and was stand completely naked in the centre of the room chatting happily with Hunk, and at Shiro.

“We really need to get Allura to teach us how to use those gladiators,” Lance said as he waited for everyone else to finish undressing. He had one hand on his side thrusted hip, and the other ran through his hair.

“Coran was going to teach me,” Hunk replied, dropping his underwear to the floor.

“Hmmm, well until then,” his eyes suddenly turned to Shiro, “I’m very willing to partner up in any kind of activity.”

An annoyed huff came from Keith’s direction. Lance really needed to stop riling him up, he was obviously getting jealous.

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro said, trying to sound as neutral as possible so as not to antagonise Keith. Lance frowned momentarily, so quick Shiro nearly missed it, and then the grin was back in place.

Shiro knew that he wouldn’t get a straight answer if he questioned it, so he left it in favour of pulling off his own boxers.

“O,” Lance made a high-pitched sound, and Shiro looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Lance was looking back, but his eyes were cast downward.

Shiro sighed and turned away, “Lance, it’s not polite to stare in communal showers.”

Lance ‘eeped’ and spluttered, whilst Hunk gave a laugh full of second-hand embarrassment. 

Shiro entered the shower room to get away from Lance’s prying eyes, and stepped up to one of the shower heads. The other Paladins followed him in. Keith entering last again, and taking a corner spot, again.

Touching his hand to the wall, a blast of warm water washed over him. I felt surprisingly cool against his skin, and he wondered if he’d gotten the temperature wrong.

To his left Lance turned on the next shower head, letting the warm water run across his skin, trailing down his back to slip in between his-

Shiro quickly turned his head away.

“Lance!” Hunk barked. Shiro glanced back to see Hunk hopping away from his shower, with Lance’s hand on the temperature controls. He had clearly just turned it to the coldest setting.

Lance laughed back, and flicked some of his own shower water at Hunk.

Shiro jumped as what felt like freezing water splashed against him. How cold did Lance have his shower?

He supressed his urge to reprimand, and made his own shower a little colder. He was sure they would both settle down soon.

Hunk darted away, and Lance chased, turning on every shower he got to, and splashing Hunk with the water.

They reached were Keith was showering quietly, a splash of water missed Hunk, and landed directly in Keith’s face.

“Knock it off!” Keith snapped.

“Lighten up, it’s just water. You’re having a shower anyway.” Lance argued back.

“No, it’s not, it’s annoying.”

In response Lance flicked some more water at Keith. He growled and rounded on Lance.

With a groan Shiro turned away from his own shower and headed towards Lance.

“Lance, stop bothering Keith.”

Lance backed away from Keith as he advanced on him. Shiro reached out a hand as Lance bumped into him. The omega half turned when he felt the skin contact.

Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder, “I understand that you’re having fun, but Keith isn’t in the mood for this.”

Lance turned his head away, “I get it,” he muttered.

Shiro leaned in, not believing him.

“Lance I mean it, leave Keith be,” he said.

Lance didn’t reply. A bubble of annoyance rose in Shiro. He leaned in closer, chest pressing against Lances arm. His hand, resting on Lances shoulder, pulled him in closer.

“Lance,” he said, trying to keep the growl out of his tone.

Lance turned away slightly, in response Shiro pulled him further in, making Lance’s thigh brush again his groin.

Shiro noticed that the tips of Lance’s ears were going red. He began to admire the way the water trickled down Lance’s neck, following the rivets of his skin. He wanted to trail those lines.

“Shiro?”

He turned his head up to lock eyes with Hunk. His hand involuntarily tightening on Lance’s shoulder.

“I think you’re a bit close,” Hunk said. Shiro looked down at Lance, pressed against him.

“Oh,” he said, letting go and stepping away. Inside him there was a spark of protest at the action. It drowned out the embarrassment he knew he should be feeling.

Lance let out a nervous laugh, and said, “I’m going to shower now. Uh, quietly.”

He shuffled away, back to where he’d been showering before. Shiro ran a hand through his hair as he watched him go.

The whole room was suddenly boiling, making sweat mix with the water the trailed down his skin. Shiro needed to get out, to get somewhere cooler. 

“I…If anyone needs me I’ll be in my room,” Shiro said as he headed for the door. There wasn’t a reply, but he knew from the atmosphere of the room that there were exchanged looks behind him.

He towelled off in the changing room. The usually fluffy fabric felt scratchy against his skin, creating an uncomfortable need to press up against something smooth. With an annoyed noise, he threw away the towel and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly, which was somehow worse. They were confining, restricting. He couldn’t use his full range of movement in them.

He growled, then stopped and glanced around. The others weren’t around to hear it.

Was he setting sick?

He couldn’t afford that, he had to lead Voltron and his team. He needed to be in top shape at all times…maybe a nap would help. 

That sounded good, then he’d be rested, and ready to hunt.

He walked out in his disgustingly tight clothes and headed straight for him room.

The room wasn’t any cooler than the rest of the ship, but someone he felt better inside it. There was less of a need to prowl, maybe it was the way the room smelt. The rest of ship was almost clinically clean, and devoid of any scent, but this room smelled of him, and that felt right.

The sudden release of tension made his limbs feel heavy. He sighed and shuffled over to his bed, he needed some sleep. That would get his head working properly. He pulled his shirt off, and flopped down onto the bed. Then he remembered that he was still wearing shoes, so he kicked them off before turning over to doze.

Sleep came easily and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be 2,000 words of porn, but I thought, it needs at least a little build up, 3,000 words of build up later we have this :P
> 
> Porn next chapter. It's basically just Dom/Alpha Shiro doing whatever he wants to Lance and Keith over and over :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was meant to be 2000 words, how did it come to this?! I'm changing it to be three chapters long coz the word count is getting waaaaay too long for the second chapter and I don't have the time right now to finish it. (Plus I want to get back to some of my other fics)
> 
> Here it is, not what I'd originally intended, and I've put in way more effort than I wanted, but at least it's half done :P

At first Shiro wasn’t sure what woke him. It could have been the pounding headache, or the irritation crawling across his skin, or even how ridiculously horny he felt, but somehow, he knew they weren’t the reason.

He shifted in the sheets, to the left, to the right, arm up by his head, arm down, arm shoved out. Nothing felt comfortable. After what felt like endless frustration and flailing he lay splayed out like a starfish, staring at the ceiling, sheets thrust off against the wall. His restless irritation was becoming unbearable. The more his skin crawled the harder his groin ached. He needed to punch something, or grab something and slam it against a wall, rip its clothes off, shove himself inside it, and pound it until they were gasping and begging for more. Having them screaming ‘alpha’ as they writhed against him, trapped -caught- against the wall. Yes. That would be a pretty sight. 

Shiro’s hand trailed down to his dick with the image poised in his mind. As his hand wrapped around the base of his cock he took a deep breath, and -oh- that’s why he’d woken up. Omegas. 

The scent of smoke and crisp sea air filled his lungs, stronger than he could ever remember. His dick twitch in his hand, and he had the sudden urge to jerk himself off to that smell, but no, he couldn’t. Lance and Keith were close, the sour hints, and rising intensity of their scents told him that they were getting closer, and increasingly more irritated, which meant they were likely coming to see him together, and he did not want to deal with them walking in on him jerking off.

So Shiro shoved his aching erection back into his pants and sat up, waiting. The restless crawling of his skin was still there, but now, with something to concentrate on, it wasn’t so overpowering.

He could almost hear them. Snippets reaching his ears without needing to strain to hear.

“…following…” That was Lance. His voice, even pitched high with annoyance, was surprisingly pleasant to listen to.

“…not…………...shut up…” Keith, even more familiar than Lance. The sounds spread a warmth through his chest, but at the same time a shiver of that irritated feeling ran through him. If it hadn’t been so unexpected he might have been at his door, slamming it open to go find Keith. Instead he shifted restlessly on the bed, urges he didn’t want to name building up inside him.

“…this is your fault………horny ass…” They were fighting, Shiro wasn’t sure he could deal with that, not now when every urge in his body wanted him to- to do something.

“It wasn’t like that!” Keith’s sharp annoyed voice grated on him, and he clenched his teeth, holding back the growl that was building in his chest.

“I was there, I saw exactly what it was like.” Their voices were right outside his door now. He gripped the sheets, holding himself back from running to it. He had control, he could at least wait until they knocked.

“Just shut up and knock.” 

“You knock.” 

‘Either of you knock,’ Shiro’s mind growled.

“This is your fault, you do it.” Any other day Shiro might have waited, but today he was boiling, irritated, and sick of the Omegas fighting. So, he stalked across the room, practically slamming his hand against the control panel as he reached it.

The door slid open for him, its slow, usual pace exceedingly irritating. That, mixed with the sudden onslaught on annoyed Omega had Shiro letting out the growl he had been trying desperately to suppress. The deep sound reverberated pleasantly in his chest, and got the attention of his uninvited guests.

The two Omegas in front of him jumped, startled and the sudden sound and movement.

Lance let out an audible squeak whilst Keith stared at Shiro wide-eyed.

“Shiro, I-we,” Keith began before his eyes dropped down to Shiro’s bare chest, and then quickly shot back up. A blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. For a fleeting moment Shiro admired it, before his thoughts went back to Keith, and Lance’s, behaviour.

Shiro stepped back, “get inside,” he commanded.

They shot past him, following his order without question, or pause. That sent a quirk to his lips, it was endearing how much they wanted to obey him. It also sent a different feeling to his groin, one he hoped the others wouldn’t notice.

Once they were passed him Shiro closed the door and turned around. The two omegas were standing in the centre of the room, surprisingly close together. Keith had his eyes trained on the floor whilst Lance was looking everywhere but Shiro.

A lecture was trying to form in his head, but the words weren’t coming together properly, like they usually did. Other thoughts, other needs, kept shoving their way in, and he wanted, needed, to shove his di-fuck, what was wrong with him?

“Well?” Shiro asked, trying to keep his voice at its normal pitch, instead of dropping lower like it was desperately trying to do.

“We came to see how you were doing,” Keith answered quickly. It was a sweet answer, but not what Shiro had been referring to.

“Thank you. I’m fine,” a lie, something was off with him, he just didn’t know what, “but there’s something else we need to address,” Shiro answered, still trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Something else?” Keith asked, daring to lift his eye from the floor to look at Shiro. To which Shiro’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How dare he-stop, no. That was a stupid thought.

Shiro took a deep breath to calm himself, which he quickly realised was a terrible idea as the scent of Lance and Keith filled his senses, making his head pound, making it hard to think. His dick ached. He just wanted -needed- release, and the longer he stood there the harder it was to think of anything else.

He needed -wanted- to concentrate on talking some sense into Lance and Keith.

“Yes,” he choked out, then with a little more control he added, “your fighting has been getting out of hand lately.” 

In response, Keith looked away guiltily. Lance, who had yet to say anything, pouted.

“That’s not my fault! Keith keeps picking fights,” He said, glaring at Shiro. Again, Shiro’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he got the sudden urge to pin Lance down and tell him to shut up, but he didn’t act on it. He had control. 

“You are both at fault, you’ve picked just as many fights as he has,” Shiro replied, perhaps a little too sharply, and with a little too much bared teeth, but he’d still managed to resist his urge. He was in control.

Almost instantly Lance and Keith burst into speech, both scents taking on a panicked tone.

“It’s his fault-.”

“He won’t leave-.”

Simultaneously, they stopped to glare at each other.

For a third time, Shiro’s eyebrow twitched, and this time he had the urge to pin both of them down. He cleared his throat to get their attention and inadvertently drew himself up to his full height. Neither of them looked at him. That made his blood simmer. More than anything before, more than their fighting, or the strange way he was feeling, it made his blood boil. He could feel his body go taught as air hissed through the clenched teeth of his jaw.

“You are always picking fights with me!” Keith barked at Lance, who whipped around in Keith’s direction.

Lance shouted back, “like hell I am! You won’t stop trying to annoy me!” 

“Breathing annoys you-,”

“Enough!” Shiro growled. It was meant to be a command, a leaderlike one, but it came out harsher, more, somehow primal, like a threat, or a promise. The one word had his was chest heaving, and irritation crawled over him, everywhere at once.

Lance and Keith snapped shut. He could see the effect his voice had on them. Their faces were flushed, breath short, eyes stuck on the floor, and Shiro was sure he’d seen Lance shiver. Good.

He stretched up again, to his full height, and stepped closer to the two Omegas.

“This is stopping. Now,” his growl reverberated through every syllable, making them deeper, closer to sounds than real words. 

There was a sharp gasp to his right, and he glanced over in time to see Lance lick his lips. A sudden wave of need shot through him and the ache between his thighs became impossible to ignore. It demanded attention, but it wasn’t him it wanted it from.

Shiro forced his attention away from Lance, towards Keith, to try and drag his thoughts away from more obscene images. It didn’t work. Keith was flushed from neck to ear, and his breath was coming out heavy from parted lips. There were so many words to describe how he looked, alluring, beautiful, sensual, but the first thing Shiro’s mind supplied was that he looked like he wanted to be fucked. Lance had to be able to see that as well.

Was he thinking the same things? Like how nice it would be to have his mouth on Keith’s neck, or how satisfying it would be to pull Keith’s legs apart and-

Was that the faint smell of slick?

It was Shiro’s turn to lick his lips. It almost felt like he could taste the sweetness of wet, damp, willing thighs.

Shiro scented the air, hunting for the source, he moved slowly, inching closer to the scent. Each step bought him closer to Keith. The omega watched his approach, eyes half lidded, as his head tilted to the side in time with Shiro’s steps, and when Shiro stopped, his body brushing against Keith’s, head hovering above Keith’s presented neck, the omega let his eyes flutter shut as he let out a small needy whine.

The scent got stronger. Slick. The omega wanted to be mounted. Fucked.

Shiro’s growl took on a pleased tone, making it deeper. Shiro watched as Keith responded to his growl. His skin was smooth and pink, coloured by his rising emotions. An idea popped into Shiro’s head. An obscene and tantalising idea that would fix Lance and Keith problem.

“You two need to be more honest with each other,” Shiro purred. Keith nodded eyes still closed, and Shiro leaned down to brush his lips against the omegas neck as he spoke.

“You will learn to get along, and be honest with each other, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Keith’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ and the scent became dizzying, stronger. Too strong to think.

Oh. Oh fuck. The scent-slick-fuck-omega-yes-fuck. Mount. Fuck. Mine.

“On your knees.”

It wasn’t until he said the words that Shiro realised he’s spoke. He barely heard Keith’s gasp above the thud of his knees as they hit the floor, and Keith’s nose brushed against the front of Shiro’s clearly tented crotch, sending an electrifying jolt of anticipation through him.

This was his omega, his to fuck.

Shiro’s hand went to his belt, undoing it single-handedly. He watched as Keith’s eyes flicked down to it, and the omega gave a deeper, shaper gasp than before.

Shiro grunted in satisfaction as his other hand tightened into Keith’s hair. He pulled him forwards. Keith was staring as he unzipped himself, and his lips parted as Shiro tugged himself free, letting his cock slip out.

It bumped against Keith’s cheek, smearing pre-cum against it. A white line painting pink skin.

The Omega turned his head in, towards Shiro’s erection, and opened his mouth in anticipation. Shiro pushed his cock down pressing the head against Keith’s parted lips. They fell open, ready for him.

It looked like Keith was about to say something, but Shiro thrust forwards, pushing inside, into the warmth of his omegas mouth.

He slid in slowly and groaned low as the itching need to move climbed over his skin, stronger than before.

The warmth was good, what he needed, but he was missing friction. He needed movement. His hand curled tighter into Keith’s hair, and, as if in response, Keith’s tongue started to move around him, gliding along the underside, and then across the sides, tasting him. Shiro groaned at the sensation, it was good, but he needed more. He pushed in further, ignoring the probing of the omegas tongue, feeling how far in he could push himself. The Omega could take almost all of him, but as he tried to get that last inch in Keith made a chocking noise, and Shiro snapped his hip back, pulling back a few inched. The omega wouldn’t be able to swallow Shiro’s knot when it formed, but that was fine, this wasn’t the end where it mattered. Shiro still had blissful warmth and friction around most of his cock. 

He started with slow, lazy thrusts. His hands gripped into Keith’s hair, holding him still, and Keith let his tongue and jaw go slack so Shiro could thrust as he pleased. The slow pace, was good, satisfying, but he needed more. His thrusts began to become harder and faster. He felt arousal coil in his belly. He pushed in further, grunting with each thrust. 

He was so close. The beginning of his knot began to brush against Keith’s lips, making them both gaps. The rush of air, and new tightness around his cock made Shiro give a low groan as his knot inflated faster than before, nearly fully formed.

His thrusts started to stutter, taking on an erratic rhythm as his arousal reached its peak. He made short rutting thrusts, bumping his knot against the outside of Keith’s lips as he knew the omega couldn’t swallow his knot.

With a few more thrusts, and a low groan Shiro came into his omegas mouth. His hand tightened momentarily in Keith’s hair, clawing, then he let go, tension ebbing out of his muscles. 

Reluctantly, Shiro pull back, letting his cock slide out of Keith’s mouth, as his cum pooled in Keith’s mouth, little streams dribbling down his chin. 

Shiro’s head felt a little clear, he could finally think past fucking Keith, but his mind only seemed to get as far as adding Lance to the equation. He could smell the other omega, arousal, and sweet slick demanding his attention.

Absently Shiro hooked his thumb around the bottom row of Keith’s teeth, stopping him from closing his mouth and swallowing his cum. Keith made no protest, keeping his mouth open for Shiro to see.

Pleased, Shiro looked over to Lance. The other Omega was also on his knee, Shiro hadn’t noticed when he’d dropped to them, but that was good, made what he wanted next easier.

“Lance,” Shiro purred, and Lance’s attention shot up from Keith’s mouth to Shiro’s face, “looks pretty, doesn’t he?”

Lance swallowed nervously, and nodded. Then he parted his lips slightly and watched Shiro, as if expecting -hoping- for the same treatment as Keith.

Shiro smiled and gestured towards Lance, “come here.”

To Shiro’s delight Lance dropped to all fours and padded towards them moving as quickly as he could. Shiro was going to reward him for that later.

When he reached them he sat back on his knees next to Keith. Shiro cupped Lance’s face with his free hand, other one still hooked in Keith’s mouth.

“Show Keith how you feel about him,” Shiro said. He could see Lance glance at the two of them in uncertainty, so he nudged Lance’s head closer to Keith. He seemed to understand the hint, but still moved slowly. Shiro understood that he was nervous, he could wait, so long as Lance obeyed in the end.

Lance moved in closer to Keith so that their faces were nearly touching. Lance’s nose skimmed Keith’s, their breath mixing between them. Shiro let go of Keith, and it wasn’t Lance who made the final move. Keith instantly closed the gap between them, pushing his open mouth against Lance’s, and wrapping his hands in Lance’s soft hand, pulling the other Omega into him.

Lance made a surprised noise before relaxing into it. He turned his head to get a better angle, and a dribble of Shiro’s cum spilled down the gap between them. 

There was a flash of pink tongue, Shiro thought it was Lance’s, but it was hard to tell. Then Lance pulled back, swallowing as he did so.

Shiro frowned, and rumbled his displeasure. He’d been enjoying the view, and hadn’t told them they could stop.

“S-sorry!” Lance squeaked, before leaning back towards Keith. Shiro didn’t let their lips meet. He pushed a hand in-between then, cupping Lance’s cheek and turning his head to face him.

“I didn’t tell you to speak,” Shiro growled, as he slid his other hand across Lance’s alternate cheek. In a sudden movement, he pulled Lance forwards towards his hips and then slid his hands across Lance’s skin to the back of his neck. Lance was trapped facing Shiro’s semi-hard erection, his short puffs of breath tickling its length.

Shiro decided he wasn’t going to thrust in like he had with Keith. This time Lance wasn’t going to just be a willing hole, he was going to have to earn his forgiveness.

“You can follow orders, can’t you?” Shiro asked, and Lance nodded as best he could with Shiro holding him in place, “show me. Lick the head.”

Lance hesitated for a second, but then leaned forwards and licked, Shiro let him move, his hold now light, but still there. Lance paused, glancing up at Shiro, unsure of whether to continue.

“Only stop when I tell you to,” Shiro instructed, and Lance continued. At first his actions were exploratory, hesitant, or perhaps nervous in nature, but the more times Shiro grunted or moaned the bolder Lance got. He began to swirl his tongue around the head, and then across the slit, poking in as best he could.

Shiro let out another small groan before telling Lance to, “lick down to the base.”

The omegas tongue dipped down, trailing along Shiro’s length, “back up, repeat,” and then followed its path up along the underside of his cock. Shiro was now fully erect, giving Lance easier access to it. Shiro saw Lance’s hands twitch, as if wanting to grab hold of it to manoeuvre his cock into an easier position to lick, or maybe to touch Lance’s own cock that was clearly neglected and still within the confines of his clothes, but ultimately, they didn’t move. Shiro decided to reward that.

“Keith, would you like Lance’s cock in your mouth?” Shiro asked, trying to hold back a moan as Lance trailed his tongue down Shiro cock again.

Keith’s ears burned red as he answered, “yes.”

He felt Lance’s breath hitch against his dick.

“Lance, would you like that too?” Shiro asked, knowing the answer. 

“Yes,” Lance breathed against Shiro’s cock, not stopping the exploration with his tongue. 

Shiro let out a pleased rumble before instructing his Omega’s again, “Keith, give Lance what he wants.”

Keith ducked down, settling his head above Lance’s crotch. His fingers reached for Lance’s buckle, unfastening him, and pulling out his cock with quick, nimble, fingers.

Unfortunately, from this position Shiro could see little of what Keith was doing.

“Lance, take in as much of my cock as you can,” Shiro instructed. Lance complied fast enough that he let out a groan around Shiro’s head as Keith swallowed down Lance’s cock.

For a moment, Lance stopped, wrapped up in his own pleasure. Then, suddenly, he pushed himself down Shiro’s cock with more haste than before, like he’d just remembered what he was meant to be doing.

Lance managed to take him in to the base, and he let out a pleased noise that vibrated around Shiro’s dick, making him moan.

Lance stopped, and waited, panting around Shiro’s erection as Keith’s head bobbed up and down in Lance’s lap.

“Suck, and pull back to the head,” Shiro instructed, and Lance obeyed, cheeks hollowing out, “swallow me back to the base,” Shiro added when Lance’s lips bumped against the bottom of his cock’s head, “again.” Lance repeated the action, and kept going when Shiro gave no further instructions. His pace was slow and consistent.

“Use your tongue, move it, press it,” Shiro let out a sudden moan, “yes like that.”

He tilted his head and groaned louder. Lance moaned around his cock, and it sent waves of pleasure through Shiro.

“Faster,” He groaned. Lance sped up before letting out a loud groan and pausing as his body shuddered. Keith raised his head and swallowed whilst Shiro tugged at the back of Lance’s neck, urging him to keep moving. He was close to orgasm himself, he just needed a few final strokes.

Lance started again, pace a little slower than before, but it was what Shiro needed. A few pumps and Shiro instructed Lance to, “Pull off.” 

He slid off Shiro’s cock in time for the alpha to splattering his seed across the omegas face. Lance ‘eeped’ in surprise as Shiro panted, holding his dripping face. Through pants he grinned down at the omega, who flushed, and raised a hand to his face.

“Don’t wipe it off,” Shiro told Lance, before letting go and stepping back. Lance’s hand stilled, and then dropped back down. Lance had been good, very good, he deserved another reward. 

Shiro glanced down to Keith and smiled whilst making a rumbling noise in his chest. A nice show would make a good reward.

“Lance,” Shiro said, voice still rumbling, “don’t move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, I just cut the chapter in half.
> 
> (If anyone want to know about fic updates or get snippets of stuff that's coming out later I have created a Voltron based blog https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bestestbird )
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add, I love how thirsty you all are :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I know the wait was long, but there's plenty of porn to make up for it.
> 
> Happy reading :)

Then he stretched out a foot and placed it between Keith’s thighs, nudging them apart. They moved eagerly for him, and he nudged again. Keith spread his legs wider and leaned back, placing his hands behind him for support.

Shiro pulled his foot back, and Keith made a disappointed face that accompanied an unhappy whine until Shiro drew in closer, and knelt where his foot hand been. His bulk stretched Keith’s thighs wider, splaying them as far as they could go, and Shiro leaned forwards over Keith.

The Omega bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for Shiro’s next move. He ghosted his hands up Keith’s thighs, resting them on his hips, and leaned down brushing their lips together in an almost kiss.

The omega wriggled in his grip, and tried to push towards.

Shiro kept him still, and glanced over to Lance, grinning, before closing the final distance and catching Keith in a kiss. The omega pressed up against him, opening his mouth for the alpha. Shiro roamed and tasted Keith, running his tongue over every inch he could find. Keith’s mouth was pliant, moving for him so he could search as he pleased.

Shiro broke away, and Keith chased him, but stopped when Shiro squeezed his hips and murmured, “lie back.”

He lowered himself to the floor, and Shiro gripped his hips, lifting them up off the ground before hooking fingers into Keith’s waistband and tugging down. The fabric slid off his hips, and Shiro had managed to hook into Keith’s boxers so his clothes slipped away to reveal damp skin, and sweet clear slick. It glistened between Keith’s thighs, trailing up into the warm hole Shiro wanted.

Shiro lost the will to be slow and steady. He pushed Keith’s legs back far enough that his knees nearly touched his chest, and trailed one hand down to dip into the warm liquid the coated his omegas cheeks and upper thighs. Shiro ran a finger through it, tracing his way down to between Keith’s buttocks. He searched, not quite blind, for the source of the slick, and found it as Keith made a small gasp, tensing up. 

Shiro didn’t push in, not yet. He circled around the hole, letting Keith relax. His other hand trailed down the omegas chest, touch feathery light until it bumped against Keith’s cock, already hard and straining against his stomach.  
Shiro rubbed over its head, and then wrapped his hand around it, and started making slow drawn out pumps, trying to loosen him up with pleasure. Beneath his probing finger Shiro felt the hole relax, allowing him to push further.

He pressed in the tip of his finger, and Keith tensed again, eyes squeezing shut at the intrusion. Shiro continued to pump his cock, letting the omega relax again, before pushing his finger further in.

Shiro tried not to breath in the maddeningly sweet smell of slick, but he couldn’t. It was everywhere, and so strong. Part of him wanted to bury his face in Keith’s thighs and just breath it in, but the throbbing of his groin protested that idea, wanting to be the part of him buried in Keith.

Shiro added in the tip of a second finger. This one slipped in easier than the first, and he soon had the entire finger inside him. He twisted, and scissored lightly. Each movement earned him a groan of pleasure from Keith. He pushed his fingers further apart and the relaxed muscle gave way easily letting him push a third finger in, not waiting to see if Keith could take the tip this time.

Keith moaned as it slid in, and arched his back up, off the floor. Shiro slid his fingers in and out, enjoying the sweet noises Keith was making, before pulling all three out at once. Keith gasped and wriggled at the sudden loss.

Shiro shifted, moving both hands to Keith’s thighs, and letting his cock bump across Keith’s slick covered skin. His erection brushed against Keith’s hole, and the omega stretched his thighs a little wider in anticipation.

Distantly Shiro registered a groan from Lance.

He pushed forwards slowly, and the head of his cock slipped into Keith easily, making the omega whine. It was a needy, wanting, high pitched sound that made Shiro’s cock twitch. The noise urged his body to move and, he pushed in faster, tight warmth engulfing him. 

He settled in Keith to the hilt. Panting as his entire length was squeezed by the omega’s warm walls.

He wanted to let Keith adjust, but as soon as he stopped moving the omega was whining, using that high, needy noise, and Shiro couldn’t stay still, he needed to please.

At first, he rocked, making small, short thrusts into Keith, that made Keith gasp, but soon the other was rocking back, trying to pull longer thrusts out of Shiro.

Seeing how much Keith wanted it Shiro let go of his caution, and pulled out, nearly separating them, before slamming back in, hard, and sheathing himself completely again.

Keith threw his head back and moaned, loud and low, but the noise didn’t have time to finish as Shiro repeated the action, slamming in again. This time Keith’s breath stuttered, and he began to gasp as Shiro kept up his hard, unrelenting pace.

He gripped Keith tighter as he kept thrusting into him. His pace slowed slightly as he felt himself catch on Keith’s rim, knot slowly forming, but he kept going.

Keith felt the swelling intrusion and tensed, still gasping.

“Shhh,” Shiro cooed, “you’re doing good, so good. You want it?”

He slowed his thrusts to gentle strokes as he spoke.

“Yes, I want it,” Keith replied, each word almost breathless. Shiro smiled, and made a pleased rumble in his chest. Keith whined in return, and tried to thrust his hips up to give Shiro getter access to him.

Shiro’s thrusts were slow and short now, rubbing his nearly fully swollen knot against Keith’s rim. He could feel Keith clamping down around him, pulling him in. Soon, each drag out was making Keith whimper, and Shiro gave one final, hard, thrust in, and Keith cried out as he came. Tight walls locked down around Shiro as his knot pushed back against them, joining the two of them together. The vibrations of Keith’s body trembling coupled with the way he was clamping down on Shiro’s cock sent the alpha over the edge. Shiro shuddered and groaned as he came inside Keith.

They paused, panting, as Shiro’s bulk covered Keith. Then, Shiro looked over to Lance. The omega was on his knees, eye wide, and mouth handing open as Shiro’s cum still trailed down his face, and neck. Lance had pulled off his underwear and sat there in only a shirt with his dick hard between his legs and his hand wrapped tightly around it.

Shiro smirked and moved back, making his erection shift inside Keith, and the omega whined beneath him.

“Lance, come here,” Shiro called. He could see Lance gulp before the omega let go of his cock and shuffled towards them. He moved slowly, and stopped next to Shiro’s thigh, eye’s never leaving Keith’s sprawled out body.

Shiro let go of Keith’s legs and patted his own legs, repeating the words, “come here.”

Lance paused, at first confused, and then embarrassed. Shiro waited, he was happy to with his knot still nestled inside Keith. Eventually Lance moved, swinging a leg over Keith’s hips and Shiro’s thighs so that he was facing Shiro.

Shiro leaned forwards and gave in a light peck on the lips. Lance chased him as Shiro withdrew.

“Other way,” Shiro whispered, breath tickling Lance’s lips. The omega didn’t seem to understand, so Shiro clarified, “turn around.”

Lance blinked owlishly, and then a blush shot across his face. Shiro smiled and nudged his thighs. Lance complied, slipping off his thighs and turning so he was straddling the alpha whilst facing Keith.

Shiro slid a hand up Lance’s spine, rucking up his shirt until he could wrap his fingers around Lance’s neck. They quickly found his glands, warm bumps just beneath the end of his jawline. Shiro applied light pressure, making Lance moan, as he pushed Lance forwards, forcing him onto his hand and knee above where Keith lay.

With his knot still inside Keith, Shiro couldn’t mount Lance yet, so instead, he bought his free hand to Lance’s bear ass. He spread out his hand, seeing how much he of the skin he could coved before squeezing the firm cheek.

His knot was slowly deflating inside Keith, but not quite out yet. Before then, he wanted to get a good look at where his cock would be resting next.

“Stay,” Shiro commanded, as he released Lance’s neck, and trailed his hand down the omega’s spine. Lance shivered as his hand moved, and when it reached his other cheek he raised his ass up slightly for Shiro.

The alpha ran his thumbs over Lance’s skin, before gripping and pulling the cheeks apart so he could see the omega’s hole properly.

At the same time, a glob of slick trickled out of Lance, and Shiro made a pleased rumble deep in his chest.

With deliberately slow movements, Shiro trailed his thumb across to Lance’s hole, and slipped it in with ease. The omega was literally dripping wet for him, and Shiro appreciated that. He’d reward Lance by fucking him hard.

Shiro moved his other thumb to Lance’s entrance as the first one glided in and out of him with ease. He was looser than Keith, which mean he could get his cock into him soon. Shiro’s other thumb dipped in, sliding against his other finger, and being coated in the slick that clung to Lance’s inner walls.

In front of him, Lance whined at the new intrusion, but he didn’t clamp up around Shiro, instead, he rocked back against his hands.

Shiro pushed him forwards, and murmured, “Stay.” He didn’t like having to repeat himself. Now he’d have to punish Lance a little.

Without warning, Shiro pulled his thumbs apart, opening Lance’s so he could see inside. Lance gasped, his whole body flinching in surprise. Shiro pulled a little further, and Lance whined.

Now Shiro’s knot was gone, and his cock had slipped out of Keith, giving him more movement. He moved back slightly, and bought his face down to Lance’s ass.

Opening his mouth wide, he bit the left cheek, hard, making the omega yelped in surprise, and tried to gasp out Shiro’s name. He took a moment to admire his teeth marks, they hadn’t broken the skin, but there was a clear impression. Then, he moved back in, licking a trail across to Lance’s hole, where his taste became sweet with slick.

Then, Shiro pushed his tongue in between his thumbs, into Lance’s hole.

Lance gasped, and let out broken, needy noises, as Shiro tasted him, sliding his tongue in and out, before turning it around, and slipping his wet muscle across his thumbs, and over Lance’s walls.

When Lance was beyond noises, and could only whine for him, Shiro slipped his tongue out of him, swallowing the slick on it as he moved.

As Lance whined out, “please,” Shiro settled onto his knees, and guided his now hard cock to his open hole. As the tip touched the omega’s hole he pulled out his thumbs and thrust in. The tip slid in easily, and Lance moaned, his breath now coming out in short pants.

Shiro pushed in, taking it slow, making sure Lance felt every inch of him. He wanted Keith to enjoy the sight of Lance moaning on his cock while Shiro’s cum dripped off his face, and from the stifled moans that came from beneath Lance, Shiro could tell that he was enjoying it a lot.

Shiro didn’t push in all the way straight away. He started rocking back when there was a couple of inches left, and each thrust in pushed a little more of his cock into Lance, earning him a surprised gasp.

When his hips finally slapped against Lance’s ass he changed his face. His thrusts became, hard, almost frantic. The force rocked Lance back and forth, whilst the omega writhed, and moan with every movement. Lower, quitter moans drifted up from under Lance, making a mix of enticing sounds that had Shiro groaning, and growling with pleasure.

Lance’s walls started clenching around him before his knot had even started to form, greedy for the alpha.

Shiro gripped Lance harder, leaving imprints on his skin, and thrust faster. He let his mind fill with thoughts of Lance, and Keith, dripping with his cum, their holes open, and full, their bellies swelling with his babes, and in response his knot began to swell.

It caught on Lance’s rim a few times before Shiro pushed all the way in, and Lance keened as he was filled. Shiro began to rock inside him as Lance clenched around him, as if trying to force the cum out of his cock. It worked, as Shiro soon came inside Lance, his breath jagged, and whole body shuddered with pleasure.

As Shiro came, Lance moaned loudly with his own orgasm, and his wall clenched almost painfully around the knot inside him.

They both stayed there for a moment, panting in the afterglow of their orgasm.

Then Shiro licked his lips and asked, “how does Lance look, Keith?” as he ran a hand over Lance’s ass.

There was a pause, as if Keith was thinking about the question, before he answered in an almost awed voice, “beautiful.”

Shiro heard Lance’s breath hitch, and smiled.

“Beautiful,” Shiro repeated, “don’t you want to say thank you for thank, Lance?” He made a surprised noise, so Shiro continued, “Keith’s been very good to you, he sucked you off, he called you beautiful, I think he deserves a reward,” Shiro paused, “from you.”

Lance turned back to look at Shiro. His face was flushed pink, and sweat stuck to his forehead. It was a beautiful sight.

With slow movements, Shiro trailed his hands up to Lance’s chest, and then, suddenly, he pulled his backwards, so that they were pressed against each other. He could now see that Keith had a similar expression, but there was also anticipation sparkling in his eyes.

Shiro left a light kiss on Lance’s neck, before commanding Keith.

“Turn over.”

The omega obeyed, moving from his back to his hands and knee. From his new position Shiro could see the cum dripping from Keith’s hole, and he had the urge to push it back inside, and stuff Keith full again, but he was still locked inside Lance.

Instead, he pushed himself, and Lance, up onto the knee, and towards Keith. Shiro trailed his hand along Lance’s cock, and nuzzled his head into the omega’s neck, making sure his nose brushed against the gland’s hidden there. He could feel the way his touch went straight to Lance’s cock in the way it twitched with each small application of pressure, and the way Lance gasped with every movement.

He kept nuzzling as he pumped Lance’s dick, quickly bringing it back to a full erection. 

They were still joined through his knot, so Shiro guided both their hips towards Keith, and Lance gripped his forearms as Shiro pressed Lance’s erection just under Keith’s open hole.

“Do you want him?” Shiro whispered into Lance’s ear, and the omega nodded, not able to speak, “say it, he needs to hear.”

He felt the way Lance’s swallow, and then in a raw voice Lance answered, “I want him.”

“Good omega,” Shiro purred, and he felt Lance shiver.

In a louder voice he asked Keith, “Do you want Lance?”

“Yes,” was the immediate answer, his voice husky, and urgent, and Shiro rumbled with pleased sound.

Turning back to Lance he whispered, “hold him,” and with shaking hand Lance reached forwards, for Keith’s hips.

When Lance was holding onto Keith, Shiro lifted Lance’s erection to Keith’s hole, and pushed his own hips forwards, which pushed Lance’s hips towards Keith. The omega’s cock pushed into Keith, making them both moan in long low voices.

Shiro kept pushing Lance forwards, and Keith pushed back onto his cock. Their hips met with a bump, not enough force to make a slapping sound, and Shiro pulled himself, and lance back to rick forwards into Keith again. 

With each rock Shiro could feel his knot deflating inside Lance. His cum began to seep out of Lance, around Shiro’s cock.

He urged Lance to take over the pace, moving his own hips in time with Lance. Slowly, his cock slipped out of Lance, and the omega only seemed to notice when Shiro pulled the last of his soft dick out.

Lance let out an unhappy whine, and Shiro leaned down to whisper into his ear, “keep going, I want to watch.”

That seemed to entice Lance, as the omega picked up his pace, and fucked Keith harder, which Keith seemed to enjoy. He moaned louder, and started gasping Lance’s name, who in turn, called out to him.

Shiro moved back, and watch Lance’s ass rock for a while, before he decided he wanted to see Keith too. He dragged his body around towards his bed so he could watch the two omegas fuck in comfort. As his back hit the side of the bed he raised his arm to rest only the mattress, and let his head droop onto scrunched up sheets.

Keith, and Lance, were covered in cum, and sweat, as they thrust against one another, whilst they moaned, keened, gasped, and whined with every movement. 

Suddenly Shiro felt very tired, the fatigue of four orgasms had gotten to him. He needed a short rest. The other two were busy with each other. Shiro smiled at the sight, this was what they’d both wanted, and if they’d been able to get past the posturing and rivalry they’d have been doing this long ago.

His eyes slowly closed as he watched them fuck, and the sound of their moans lulled him into a light sleep. This may not have been the best solution, but it had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Thanks for reading, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this fic <3


End file.
